Before The Gold Burned Into Ashes
by x.Sakuratenshi.x
Summary: Propserity is often followed by devastaion. Before the fall of Midgar prosperity flowed only to be followed by the threat and promise of war. **A Newer Version of Before Gold Became Ash** Clerith


The young blonde woman sitting at the booth in the corner was far from ladylike. She sat, legs spread apart with a cigarette pursed between her lips. Her attire certainly didn't abide to the restaurants implied formal dress code. Her tight baby blue top, too sizes too small, was accompanied by a pair of fake leather knee highs, fish nets and wet look mini skirt, leaving little to the imagination.

For a moment Cloud thought this was the woman Zack wanted him to meet, the girl he was crazy about. Behind the promiscuously dressed blonde woman Cloud noticed the spiky hair of a familiar friend. Relieved Cloud walked towards a group of three in a small booth. A brunette woman was seated next to Zack, no fish net tights in sight. Zack shifted in time to notice his friend approaching the table. His smile widened.

'Always late but never a flashy entrance. I just don't get it Cloud.' Zack stood embracing his friend in a brief hug. The two women who were seated with Zack also stood. The first brunette Cloud hadn't recognised. She had dark blue eyes that clashed with her pale delicate face. Her cheeks were red either naturally or due to excessive alcohol consumption. The four empty martini glasses the waiters had not cleared away suggested the woman was a drinker. Her smile seemed forced; the natural wrinkles that would form around the mouth of a genuine smile were absent. Instead her lip quivered slightly but noticeably and her eyes watered. The other two guests seemed oblivious to the young woman's attempt to hide something. Cloud, sensing he was looking too much into a simple situation ignored the bold details.

'You're not impressed by the suit?'

'I won't lie, I've seen better.' Zack put his arm around the unrecognised young woman. Cloud figured she was the girl Zack often rambled about. Her name was Beth or Belle. Something beginning with the letter B. Cloud sometimes tuned Zack out when he talked about women. It had become clear throughout the past four years that the two had been friends that Zack wasn't a long term kinda man. There was always a new girl and she was always 'different', sometimes she was 'the one'. Cloud doubted that this woman was any different from the others.

'Cloud this is Belle, Belle this is that guy I've been telling you about. My wing man Cloud Strife.'

'Nice to meet you Cloud. I feel like I already know you. Zack is always talking about army days and the adventures of the porky pine heads.'

'You're just jealous that girls don't suit spiky hair.' Belle teasingly rolled her eyes. 'Oh and you already know Tifa. I was telling her about the place and turns out she likes Mediterranean food. What a coincidence eh?'

'Yeah what a coincidence Zack.'

'How've you been Cloud? I haven't seen you months.' Pink wasn't normally a colour found in the wardrobe of Tifa Lockheart but it didn't look half bad on her. The colour highlighted the maternal, softer side of Tifa that only close friends or family often got to see. She hadn't physically changed much in the eight months Cloud last saw her. He sensed that emotionally she hadn't changed much either. Cloud could sense her warm brown eyes trying to communicate with him on some intimate level however Cloud felt it best to leave the past where it lie.

'I've been busy. Work gets like that sometimes.' Zack, Belle and Cloud comfortably slinked down into their seats picking up their menus to order. Tifa more reluctant slumped down unimpressed with Cloud's lack of attention to her dress. She sighed quietly picking up her menu.

'So what's good here?'

'What isn't? It all looks so good I might buy some to bring home. Do you think they still do doggy bags in restaurants right? I mean if you're gonna have to take out a loan just to dine here you might as well be able to keep whatever you can't finish.'

'Stop complaining and just order.' Belle drained the last drop from her glass then beaconed a waiter to supply her with another. Zack threw Belle a disapproving glance. Avoiding his judgmental gaze Belle shifted in seat. Her hands played with the unfolded napkin in her lap until the waiter approached the table handing Belle her fifth glass. She eagerly accepted releasing a sigh of relief as she took the first gulp. Cloud raised his eyebrows giving Zack a questioning look which he ignored. Another waiter approached the table clutching a notepad and pen. The waiter took their orders and cleared the table of the spare menus and empty martini glasses. An uncomfortable silence surrounded the group but was interrupted by laughter from a table opposite. The lifted atmosphere shifted from their neighbouring table to their own. Zack recalled a hilarious incident involving during target practice involving a certain blonde spiky haired newbie. The conversation shifted from army days to ambitions then to old romance.

'Thinking back to us now Cloud I regret not giving us a further chance, I know it's only been a few months but we're such different people compared to who we were. If we had the chance now, I think, you and I-' Boisterous laughter from the nearby table startled the surrounding couples. Both Zack and Cloud were revealed by the interruption.

'Hey Cloud did you want a drink? Let's go up to the bar I'll order you one.' Quickly the boys fled from the table. They stayed silent, anxious the girls might hear them.

'This is going to sound like total BS but I thought you'd wanna see her again.'

'I don't mind seeing her. I just don't want a relationship. We can't work together and she knows it.' Cloud leant against the bar scanning the other tables in the restaurant while Zack order two beers. Zack joined him then noticed a familiar face looking back at them.

'Don't look now but that girl on the table next to ours is seriously checking you out.' Unintentionally Cloud ignored his friend's instructions. A pair of emerald eyes dragged his own towards the table, unwilling to release them. A furious pink colour rushed to Cloud cheeks. He quickly looked away from the table.

'Wait a minute. Isn't that Aerith? I think I know her.'

'You know her?' Cloud sounded surprised.

'Yeah I meet her once or twice. Let me introduce you to her. It's not like anything gonna happen with you and Tifa.' Like a timid lamb Cloud followed Zack towards the booth.

'Hi...Aerith...how are you? It's Zack remember?' She looked different from the last time they had seen each other. Aerith wore her hair shorter about an inch away from her elbow. It was curly now too emphasising her playful nature. A coat of mascara dressed her eyelashes intentionally drawing attention to what was arguably her best feature. Cloud hovered slightly behind Zack with his head down avoiding contact with emerald eyes.

'Oh hi Zack. I'm okay you?' Aerith's smile was decisively directed towards Cloud.

'Grab a seat kiddies we're playing How Much of a Jackass Are You?' A slightly older woman sat beside Aerith. Everything about this woman screamed straight talker and rebel, from her short cut bob to her studded boots. Pursed between her decorated deep red lips she grasped a freshly cigarette. The section they were seated in held a sign that boldly read NO SMOKING. She offered the boys a cig each. Cloud refused shyly. 'So far Vance here is winning by an astounding 50,000 points, followed by Troy with a close second of 45,000, then both Damien with a mere 100 points. So Zack was it? I'm Nadia and how much of a Jackass are you?' She gave them a sly wink.

'So you told her about us.' Zack whispered in hushed tones.

'No actually, but that says a lot about how highly you regard yourself. So what's up?' Aerith posed the question to Zack but looked straight through to Cloud. Although his gaze nervously shifted he could feel her emerald presence enticing him to look. Against his own comfort he kept Aerith's gaze. Sensing himself slipping into the role of the third wheel, Zack pulled up a hair for Cloud and eagerly departed.

'Cloud this is Aerith. Aerith, Cloud. I've got to go check on something I'll be back in minute. Stay here will ya Cloud?' Zack swiftly existed with no intention of returning. He instead caught the attention of one of the waiters informing them that one of his party had moved another table.

'So Cloud are you anything like him? You know charming? Brash?' Aerith question as Zack was out of earshot.

'No not really...is that a good thing or a bad thing?' Aerith smiled at Cloud who now blushed even deeper. Nadia leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

'Hey you do realise your moving in on someone else's marked territory?' She pointed towards Tifa who curiously observed their table. 'And your always telling me you can't take me anywhere at least I never manhandle.' Playfully Aerith rolled her eyes then converted her focus back to Cloud.

'Are you seeing anyone?' Aerith subtly pointed her head towards Tifa. Cloud shook his head.

'No we're old friends.'

'In that dress? I bet.' Nadia murmured with a chuckle under her breath. The pair began their own secluded conversation. They didn't discuss the past. Aeirht was more interested in the present and the future. She found it best to leave the past where it lay.

'Did Cloud just laugh?' From their seats Zank and co watched the couple. Tifa gave a forced grin then went back to her meal.

'Cloud, what is it you do?' Aerith twirled a few strands of her hair around her finger.

'Different things, deliveries, maintenance, what needs doing.'

'Hmm, a jack of all trades I see. Well what do you like to do?'

'What do you mean for fun?' Cloud started rubbing his chin.

'Come on there must be something.' Cloud started shaking his head.

'I guess building motorcycles, finding parts, stuff like that. What about you?'

'Hey Cloud, can you come over here for a minute?' Tifa and a tipsy Belle made their way out of the restaurant. Closely looking at him now Zack's appearance was haggard. The faint beginnings of bags weight down his eyes. His back slouched not in its usual militant manner. The bright energy Cloud noticed when Zack greeted him had faded within the space of an hour or two. Cloud nodded, excused himself from the table. He followed Zack up to the bar.

'We're going to leave now. Belle's had too much to drink. Nothing's changed I guess.' Zack's voice faltered as he took out his wallet to pay bartender. 'I'm taking Tifa home. I thought a long walk in some fresh might help Belle sober up.' Zack motioned to Tifa that he'd join them in a minute. 'And I'll call you tomorrow not too early of course.' Winking he patted his friend on the back then departed.

Nadia lit up a fresh cigarette from her already half empty pack. The patch hadn't been working. Aerith waved the cloud of cigarette smoke away from her as Nadia leaned in. 'That man over in that corner's been staring at you all night. Personally I don't like the way he's been looking at you.' The man in the corner winked and smiled at Aerith. A waiter approached the table offering Aerith a glass of champagne.

'Ma'm, this is for you, from the gentleman in the booth over there.' The man dressed in well tailored suit and dark shades raised his glass to Aerith. Aerith refused the drink.

'Tell him thank you for the kind gesture but I wouldn't like to accept the drink.' The waiter headed back towards the unknown man's table with the returned gift. Whispering something to the stranger the man responded with a nod. Aerith and Nadia shared an uneasy Cloud re-enter the table.

'Cloud have you ever been a body guard?' Her tone concerned him.

'No why?'

'Curiosity I suppose. Hey did you want to get out of here?' Cloud sported his famous blush before nodding in agreement.

'Sure.' Whilst Aerith said her goodbyes to her friends the suited man in dark shades approached the bar located near the exit. He conveniently waited their until the couple approached.

'No one usually sends me back a drink. Maybe I miss read you, would you like something a bit stronger? I have a bar at my apartment.' His skin was wore a sun-kissed glow that complemented his chiselled features.

'Thank you for the gesture but I don't feel comfortable accepting gifts from strangers.'

'We don't have to be strangers. Look, I'm just about finished here and I have a driver. I can get him to pull the car around and I'll give you a real view of the city, seated in the finest leather and drinking from the shiniest crystal you've ever seen. Then if you're up for it I can bring you back to my apartment and I can show you that bar I've been talking about.'

Aerith shook her head, 'Again thank you for the complement but I-'

'Hey, she's not interested.' Cloud protectively stepped out in front of Aerith. Cloud stood a few inches taller than the man who had approached them. The angle at which he stood forced the stranger to look up towards Cloud. 'Why don't you go back to your table and finish your dinner?' The stranger sniggered eerily.

'Alright you wanna play games? I like games. Alright.' The man passively back away from them. 'Enjoy your evening kids.'

Cloud flashed the man a territorial stare while he headed out the door. The man responded with a smile. As soon as the two were out of sight he shuffled through his pockets. He found his sleek cell phone then punched in a couple numbers.

'Come round the front. There's someone I want you to meet.'

The pair walked in silence. Aerith nervously kept evaluating her surrounds. The night sky was barely lit. The absence of street lights assisted in adding to her paranoia. Sensing her discomfort Cloud spoke in an effort to distract her.

'So did you grow up here in Midgar?'

'I think someone's following us.' Cloud motioned for Aerith to stop. He stood quietly listened to his surrounds. The faint sounds of footsteps appeared to be approaching them.

'I never usually give guys like you a chance,' a voice in the near distance called out. 'But here's my offer get down on your knees and beg me to not to knock out every tooth in your spiky haired little head or I'll have them bet you senseless. Not your typical win-win situation but it's got some perks.' From the shadows a group of men surrounded the guy from the restaurant.

'I think I'll pass.' The man shrugged then shook his head.

'It's up to you. So sweetheart will it be cocktails by the bar or on the deck?' He backed away allowing from his rookies to surround the couple. Three men in front of Cloud ran at him, fists first. Cloud grabbed the middle man's fist and twisted his hand then forced it to face then hit the man on his left. Cloud moved out of the way of the first man and stuck out his foot. The man fell to his knees. Four others ran at Cloud from other directions. The first jumped in the air attempting to kick Cloud's head in mid air. Cloud ducked and rolled over. The man in mid air instead ended up kicking the man running the opposite direction of him, towards Cloud. The other two men attempted attacking Cloud, while the final three went after Aerith. Two of the men started picking Aerith up but were struggling. The third man tried to assist but instead was met with a high heel in the crotch. The two and even Aerith shuddered when they saw his instant reaction. While the two men empathised with the third man's pain Aerith bit the arm of the man who had his arm around her neck which led him to ket out a scream. The other man shocked by the screaming let go of Aerith giving her enough time to bang their heads together.

One of the men pulled out a gun from his jacket. As the man pulled the trigger Cloud ran up the body of the other man. The bullets missed Cloud instead penetrating into the chest passed through the man. Cloud's landing failed. The impact of the fall caused injury to his shoulder. Aerith ran at the man with the gun and pushed him on to the ground, struggling to get his gun. Aerith slammed her head against the man and took the gun from him. The man on the floor helplessly looked up at Aerith.

'Cloud are you okay?' Aerith threw the gun over the bridge.

'Wow.' Cloud stood up massaging his shoulder.

'Hmm?'

'I've just never seen a girl attack a guy with a gun like that.'

'I hope you weren't expecting your typical damsel in distress. You'd be extremely disappointed.'

* * *

Belle stumbled around the bedroom. Her clumsy feet repeated smacked into objects adding further bruises to battered body. She removed her clothes leaving them scattered on the bedroom floor. Desperately she searched the closet from her bed clothing but was unsuccessful. Instead Belle grabbed an unwashed linen from the hamper and wrapped in around herself. Unaware that the sheet was dragging on the floor behind her, Belle tripped out smacking her face into the cold metal object. The thud sound brought a concerned Zack spiralling into the room.

'Belle what's gotten into you?' Zack picked up the sword and placed it back into the closet.

'You think I don't about you two don't you but I know. I know. You can't hide it. I know. ' She tried in a drunken state to pick herself up from the floor. Zack attempted to assist but Belle rebuffed him. She managed after several minutes of struggling with the linen, to remove herself from the floor and onto the bed. Zack searched through the closet to find the drunken girl some pyjama's. He handed her a set which she ungratefully snatched from him. She again struggled for several minutes to figure out the head opening from the arm and how to put on her pyjama bottoms.

'Do you still love her Zack?' Belle reached under the bed grabbing a bottle of booze.


End file.
